Among the Nettles
by Lost Astronaut Of Apollo 11
Summary: Short story following Snape and involving some of the characters from 'Family Ties'.
1. Prologue

Tobias loaded his gun carefully, listening or the soft click of the barrel. Slowly, he crept forward until he could get a clear shot. He glanced towards Severus one last time before raising the gun to eye level.

Tobias fired.

* * *

Me'lah snapped her head around. Nearby trees exploded into a flurry of birds. She could hear the voices of men in the distance as they shouted and clambered through the undergrowth.

She whipped round and darted across the rocks. Her long stride made easy work of the bank as she lept up and continued to run through the woods. A second shot rang out.

Me'lah quickened her pace. Her heart thundered in her chest.

She was now nearly a safe enough distance away, the last bound under her feet when -

-the ground fell out beneath her feet.

Me'lah tumbled though the loose dirt and shrubs, carrying pieces of foliage with her. She landed with a thud. Me'lah lay at the bottom of the ditch, catching her breath and listening. There was no more sound of the men. She rolled over and shook herself off. She had only gone a few feet when there was a distinctive click at her heels. The jaws of the trap snapped shut, causing her to jump and snarl in alarm.

The cold iron teeth bit deeper into her leg as she tried to pull herself away. Me'lah let out a low growl. She tugged harder, charging forward towards the other end of the ditch. The trap pulled off the face of the forest floor but the chain caught her, mid air, the anchor still securely fixed within the ground.

Hidden in the undergrowth, a small fox crept forward, watching the creature scatter the leaf litter with her writhing.

Me'lah hissed in desperation as her leg began to burn. The tiger continued to snarl and twist within the trap.

* * *

Note:

This is a short story, that might interest a few of you if you've read 'Family Ties.' This will be mostly OC based which will likely irritate a great number of you. Yay.

It's just a taster so if the next bit is posted, there should be more details about where this fits in and hopefully by then, I'll have conceived an adequate title. Or perhaps there might be suggestions after the next part?

As always, JKR owns Snape and the Harry Potter world. Thanks for stopping by - Lost Astronaut.


	2. Part I

Authors note: this story occurs between Chapter 11 and 12 of Family Ties. i.e. after going for the walk with Hibiscus, but before his confrontation with Tobias.

Snape and the Harry Potter world belong to JKRowling.

*Appologies - has been mentioned before that Hibiscus is a more than slightly inappropriate name for a woman from a conservative Brittish family. I can also no longer write it seriously within a sentence without cringing. I hope you'll accept Bryony in its place, this is from a vine with green flowers, so still keeps with a flowery theme. It also sounds a little more grounded, thus suites the character better, in my opinion.

* * *

The shot rang out through the clearing.

"That," Tobias, started forward, broad grin on his face, "is how ye shoot!" He stopped above the panting doe and lowered his gun to its head. The second shot sounded, spraying the grass with blood.

He looked back to where his sons were climbing the heath, Severus following in behind with long slow strides. Tobias rested the butt of the gun against the earth and ran a dirty nail over the surface of the barrel.

"Easy enough when you get a hang of it," Derek added for Severus' benefit, as he and Duncan began stringing up the kill along a beam.

Tobias nodded slowly, "Aye, although ye actually got to hit it," he said, eyeing Derek with thought. His son continued knotting the rope. Derek picked up the other end of the beam with Duncan and started down the hill. "Come on, we'll see if we can't get another shot in before dark."

Severus fell into pace beside Derek. "You alright?" Derek peered at him, trying to read his brother's face. Inscrutable as always, Severus gave nothing away.

"Fine," he grumbled, looking at the sky. The sun was already beginning her descent, tinting edges of sky with gold.

Severus had arrived at Snape farm mid afternoon having departed Spinner's End early to make the train. The Ministry had temporarily revoked his apparition license. It seemed they "didn't want to give cause for concern that might compromise Auror investigations into recent Death Eater activities." Despite a formal pardon, someone in management appeared to still harbour their suspicions, although how in Merlin's beard they thought preventing his disapparation would bring about anything beside general inconvenience he couldn't comprehend. Severus had long ago come to the conclusion the Ministry was run by paranoid imbeciles. Tempered paranoia had the potential to serve society. How disappointing it was more often misplaced.

"Why does he insist on dragging us into the night on a wild goose chase?" Severus muttered, more to himself than Derek.

"I heard that, boy." Tobias turned with a bark. "Hardly a wild goose chase though!" The older man tapped his barrel against the pole, causing the doe to sag further on the Snape brothers' shoulders.

"It's a family tradition," Derek explained with a smile, "think of it as an initiation."

"Does Lucas hunt with you?" he inquired.

Derek's smile faltered. "Not since he hurt his ankle. Lucas is more of a city boy these days." He frowned. "Shame though, he was a good shot even as a boy."

"I admit, I didn't realise it was so badly damaged."

"Lucas can be a little pussy when he wants to," Tobias replied with quiet, but poorly concealed disgust. But that was their father, the man for whom nothing was ever good enough. Severus gritted his teeth. It irked him to see so much likeness between them.

A double tap came on the pole.

"Enough talk," Tobias pointed through the trees, "Quails, there." The flock was feeding nearly fifteen feet away, so far unawares. Duncan began lowering the kill, reaching for his gun with the other hand. "No," Tobias grasped the man's shoulder. "Severus's shot." He nodded in his direction. Duncan handed Severus his shot gun with a smile, his impish eyes flicking towards the flock and back again.

Severus lowered his pack and took the weapon with a grim smile. He hoisted it to eye level, cross hair trained on the flock and then lowered it, considering the angle of Tobias' gun before and how wide the shot had actually trained. Guns typically didn't have the accuracy of spells, but then much of that was altered by the intention and control of the wizard.

"Yer might want to turn the safety catch," Tobias shrugged off the urge to hover like a bee at Severus' shoulder. "Just a thought," the man added, turning a nonchalant gaze skywards.

Severus bit back a retort and flicked the catch. Raising the gun to shoulder level he stepped forward. A twig snapped under foot. He followed the sound with the ringing of the gun, catching the flock as it ascended. Severus stepped forward to retrieve the kill.

Animals were just like people, he mused. They liked to think they were safe in numbers, but that just made them easier targets, increasing the chances of a sure hit when they scattered into spell-fire.  
"Good shot!" Derek called.

"Not bad, not bad at all boy." Tobias clapped him on the back. "You've the making of a marksman in ye."

Severus looked down at the bird, dangling in his hands by its feet like a boy from a broomstick. "We had better make camp."

They raised the tent underneath two oaks, stringing the doe wrapped in tarpaulin between the branches. "So the foxes can't reach," Duncan explained to Severus. "But also," he whispered, "the girl told me there's wolves in the forest."

Tobias sighed, patting his son on the back. "There's no wolves in these parts lad."

"It's true!" The other man insisted.

"You spinning tales again, Duncan?" Derek teased. He chuckled, "come on, let's go search for wood. I'll prove you there's no wolves." Duncan followed reluctantly, Derek letting him shoulder his gun anyway.

Tobias watched the creases around Severus' eyes soften briefly. "He humours him," Severus observed.

Tobias nodded slowly. "I know you might'nt believe me, but they haven't had it easy, you know." Severus met his gaze with hard, dark eyes.

He held up his hands. "At least don't judge them before making an effort to get to know them."

"You're mistaken, if you believe I was passing judgement." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, good, and you include in that the 'ssumption they won't understand ye?" Tobias chuckled when Severus hissed in contempt. "Don't shut out the world feeling sorry for yourself. Ye make you own luck Severus, ye really do."

Severus turned on him, growling, "You're one to talk, you old sack of shit!"

Tobias nearly pissed himself laughing.

It was the early hours of the morning and after several failed bouts to toss or turn (made all the more difficult crammed in a Muggle tent with three other men), Severus gave up. He slipped out and began fastening his hiking boots. Somewhere in the undergrowth a sapling rustled, causing his head to snap upwards. He replaced his wand when Duncan appeared on the campsite.

"It's okay, just taking a leak," Duncan explained in an over loud whisper.

"You didn't even take your boots!" Severus hissed, noticing the man was barefoot.

Duncan shrugged. "It wasn't far to go."

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes, continuing to fasten his laces despite his shaking hands. Dreamless sleep was apparently ineffective if forgotten. "Who would have guessed," he muttered, chastising himself.

"What?"

"Nothing of your concern. Get back to bed."

Duncan stood, watching Severus struggle with the laces. "Do you need any help? I'm really good at tying laces-"

"No!" hissed Severus through a curtain of dark hair. "-I mean, no thank you Duncan, I'm... just out of practice."

Duncan waited for him to finished tying the laces. Severus got it right in the end, he just took a little longer than Duncan did. He gave his brother thumbs up.

Severus exhaled slowly, muttering a not too sarcastic, "yes, thank you for the support.' He stood and smoothed his pants. "Now go back to bed." He crossed over dead campfire into the night.

"Wait!" Duncan called, making to dart after him, then, halting mid strive as he remembered he was still barefoot, and grabbed his boots. "Where are you going?" he called after him.

"A stroll. Can't sleep."

"Can I come?"

Severus stopped.

Silence.

"Can I?"

"Put your on shoes."

"Thanks," Duncan beamed.

Severus would have walked by wand-light, had Duncan not been present. As it happened, Duncan appeared to know the woods fairly well. The beginning of dawn tinted the forest in soft , light grey.

It was while they were walking, more or less without direction other than following Duncan's steps, that he remembered the conversation last night. "You're not afraid of the wolves, are you?"

Duncan took a moment to scan the forest line, making Severus feel slightly guilty. The man shook he head. "No. You're here."

His confidence, whether or not wisely placed, warmed Severus considerably. He continued, "You said a girl told you."

Duncan strode over a log and held back a branch as Severus followed him through the passage. "The girl."

"Who is she?"

"She goes to the church sometimes, likes to wait outside. Used to follow me hunting until Dad scared her off."

"Did she mention anything else, besides the wolves?"

Duncan paused in his tracks. He repeat the question, but Duncan became distracted with the ground. Bending down, he brushed his hand over the leaf litter.

"What is it? A wolf?" Severus sneered.

Duncan shook his head. He raised his line of vision up through the undergrowth reliving the trail in his mind. "A cat." He started in the direction of the path.

"What could you possibly want with a cat? I imagine they're a reasonably frequent occurrence."

"Look." Duncan bent a knee and directed Severus to the ground. Brushing aside the leaf litter he exposed a large print. "It was moving quickly," he traced the outline for Severus with his finger. "A dog has its claws out, cats run with claws in. That's why the lines clean where he hits the ground."

Severus looked up at him. "That's quite impressive." Duncan grinned, blushing. "However, it appears significantly larger than your average wild cat."

"That's why we've got to find it," he replied, excitedly.

Severus would never understand his reasoning. How one could possibly be frightened of wolves one moment then be galumphing through the forest after what could by any means turn out to be a manticore, Severus would never know. Although, he supposed, it didn't hurt to have a wizard in tow.

Duncan had only faltered when they reached the river. It took time locating where the tracks continued on the other side. Duncan slowed now, as they reached the side of a bank, a near clean track torn through the undergrowth by the animal it slid down. Even with the sunlight, now filtering further through the canopy, it didn't properly illuminate the bottom of the embankment.

Duncan led Severus along the bank and started down the side where he remembered the ground to be firmer and the trees older and stiffer. They passed between trees and eventually skidded to the bottom.

As their eyes adjusted to the dim light, a large shadow came into focus. They crept forward slowly.

The leaf litter and forest floor has been torn up, the smell of blood and rotting flesh hanging in the air.

"It's a tiger," said Duncan in wonder. "Severus, we've caught a tiger!"

"Ssh!" Severus all but snarled at him. The creature was still breathing, although unconscious. "It's not a tiger, just be quiet and let me think." No, it wasn't a tiger, or at least, wasn't entirely. He eyed the creature wearily, stepping gingerly to the other end, where its hind paw was twisted at an odd angle within the trap. Severus crouched to inspect the wound, the flesh sallow and leathery where it remained attached to the bone.

No, iron doesn't burn tigers. "We need to get the trap off."

Duncan crouched and pulled the levers either side as Severus elevated the tiger's hind leg.

Severus stepped back and ran a hand through his hair to stop himself for itching for his wand. "Do you have any water with you?" He tried.

Duncan procured a small flask of water from his jacket. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really? You take that with you to the bathroom?"

"Should be prepared for anything in the woods," he replied, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Are you _sure _it's not a tiger?"

"Yes." Severus approached its head slowly, brushing the borders of its mind. He kneeled and slowly lifted the tiger's jaw, alert for any stirring of consciousness. He pried the jaw open like he'd watch Hagrid do from afar, trickling water or whatever down the fluid of his latest rescue as it lay starved at the bottom of the Forbidden Forest.

The tiger swallowed, it's eyes opening suddenly catching Severus in its stare. He froze not daring to move. Its pupils dilated with fear, great glowing orbs dimming into... Severus tore his eyes away, across the creature's form, its skin glowing faintly as its fur evaporated into the soft dark curves of a woman.

"You were right, Severus," Duncan gasped, "it isn't a tiger." He giggled slightly. "She's not wearing any clothes."

Severus rolled his eyes and took off his jacket, wrapping it around the woman's frame. He turned to his companion. "Look me in the eyes," he commanded in his most clipped, Potion Masters' tone, "Duncan, you _cannot_ tell anyone what just happened. There was no tiger," Severus urged, pressing firmly into his mind. "There was only a woman."

Duncan gulped and nodded slowly under the weight of Severus' stare. His brother could be really scary when he wanted.

"W-will she be okay?" he asked quietly.

Severus sighed. "I don't know." He bent down and lifted her up, grunting when surprised by her weight. She was tall, long limbed and lean muscled.

"Can you pick a level route back to camp?"

Duncan nodded, heading off down the ditch once the trap was deactivated. He stopped at an outcrop similar to the one they'd come down. "I can carry her," Duncan offered, tapping his shoulders.

"Alright. Just be careful of her leg." He hoisted the woman up onto the man's shoulders, following closely behind, pushing him up the bank. They nearly tumbled several times, but between Duncan's strength and Severus' balance, they managed to reach the top. The sun fully risen.

Severus insisted on carrying her the rest of the way, despite Duncan's protests. He needed him focused on locating the route they'd taken and didn't like the way the woman hung about Ducan's shoulders, like game from the woods, limp and cold. When they reached the camp site Tobias was livid.

"Where the hell do ye think you've been?! Wondering off like that without so much as a-" he caught site of their dependent, "Shit. Where'd ye find her?"

"She was caught in a hunter's trap." Severus explained smoothly, before Duncan could interject.

Tobias nodded, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he saw her leg. "Fuck, that's mangled. Derek!"

His son emerged from the tent with a radio. "It's fine, sorry false alarm. I'll see you back at the house." Derek sighed in relief. "What? Oh... hold on! I'll get the medical kit." He ran back towards the tent.

It was dark when they pulled up the driveway to the farmhouse, the porch light glowing softly in the gloom. Derek breaked quickly, getting out to lift the woman from the back seat of his car. "Mum! Bryony!"

The women of the house rushed out, startled when he pushed into the doorway with carrying the girl inside.

Tobias pulled up leisurely beside the jeep, instructing Severus and his son to start unloading the gear. Not surprisingly, Severus ignored him, storming into the house after Derek.

"I'm going to need cold water," Derek was instructing his mother. "Bryony, call Dr. Parson and have him come here immediately."

"Derek." Severus stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Severus, I really need you to cooperate, alright, she's started burning up already, without any sign of infection-"

"You need to clear the wound of flesh-"

"Look, I may not be a doctor, but I do have fundamental understanding being a vet, so I'd really appreciate-"

"-and ensure the fever maintained," Severus finished smoothly.

"What? Maintain it? Severus you clearly have no idea what you're talking about." Diana had returned, cold pack in hand. "We're all alarmed by the situation, but you need to let Derek handle it. Go help Tobias and Duncan unload the truck."

If Severus actually cared, he would have bristled with disgust. He regarded her coldly instead.

"Infections don't work that way. Look - I don't have time to explain myself to you! Please, just leave this to me, we're wasting valuable time," Derek urged him, now visible angry.

Severus surveyed the dirty creature propped up by pillows in the guest room, her muddy, blood streaked skin smearing sweat over the crisp bed linen. She was not his responsibility. If the Muggles wanted to make a mess of this, there was no reason for him to stop them. From the reports coming out of the border, this happened all the time. "Don't blame yourself for what happens," he offered, sweeping out of the room.

Bryony caught him by the telephone, placing a hand on his arm, "you've helped her already by finding her." She smiled kindly, recoiling when Severus brushed her off.

Derek sighed in exasperation. Severus could be utterly ridiculous at times. It was a wonder how the man ever managed. Pushing the thought from his head, Derek set to work dressing the burn, wondering at how the flesh seared in the first place.


End file.
